Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.5\overline{6} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}100x &= 56.6666...\\ 10x &= 5.6666...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${90x = 51}$ ${x = \dfrac{51}{90}} $ ${x = \dfrac{17}{30}} $